


Limits

by UnicornPopcorn14



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anniversary Special, Gen, His family is the best, Hurt/Comfort, Mikey goes through a bad time, Sick Mikey, Sickfic, fluff?, i don't know what this is, no tcest!, something weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornPopcorn14/pseuds/UnicornPopcorn14
Summary: It’s Mikey’s birthday, but he’s sick. What can his brothers do for him?A special for Rise’s Anniversary! Happy Birthday, Rise! <3
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Limits

Michelangelo sniffs, propping his body up with one hand. Everything seems foggy the moment his head lifts from the pillow, which sends him right back where he started. What’s happening? What time is it? Why are there three blankets covering him? He doesn’t even use blankets.

Trying to hoist himself again, Mikey grimaces sharply at the pain in his head, yet keeps going. There’s something special today. He knows it. But he can’t put his finger on it. Wait… what day is it…?

Looking up at the calendar, he narrows his eyes to adjust his blurry vision. Number… number… number…

OH MY GOD! TODAY’S HIS BIRTHDAY!

He jolts out of the bed before he can think about it; which made him lose his balance and fall down face-first on the floor.

“Ugh…” He breathes heavily. Even his legs can’t carry him. Is he sick? No, please no. This is the worst time to get sick at. Maybe he’s just drowsy from waking up. Yeah, he’s had a weird dream yesterday. Maybe that’s it! No, this _is_ it! No other possibility is acceptable!

Pushing with his palms on the ground to bring himself up, his arms shake too much while attempting to do so. Too much. He finally sits on his knees, putting a hand on his head. What a terrible headache. He pushes past this idea, and now starts to stand up. The action itself was easy, but _staying up_ is the main problem. With this stupid headache, it’s nearly impossible to do anything normally.

Finally getting on his feet, Mikey wobbles back and forth, yet catches his desk before he can fall again. His breathing isn’t steady, he can tell, yet he pushes forward. He shouldn’t let anything get to him today. He doesn’t want the others to cancel the party. He doesn’t want the others to worry about him. Today is his day and he can’t let a stupid headache hold him down! Although something is telling him that he should go back and rest- but NO!

He uses the wall as a support, and reaches to the doorway of his room. In these few steps, Mikey discovered yet a new problem, which is his stomach that is aching terribly. The urge to vomit is there as well. God, he didn’t even get out of the room and is already considering turning back.

Yet he pushes forward, and he finally drags his feet out of his room. From the upper floor, he can see his brothers downward, each one doing an activity on his own. Huh. No cake, no balloons, no anything. Maybe it’s too early. Or they forgot. But no, his brothers have never forgotten about his birthday.

Reaching the stairs, Mikey hesitates about using it. Simply because it’s out of the ordinary for him to use it. He usually just hops and lands down without any problem. But with a vision like this, a stomachache like that and a headache like this, it’s too dangerous.

He can risk it, though. He can just focus, and he’ll do it.

He backs away for his shell to contact with the wall, but suddenly, his nose itches terribly, and before he can do anything-

“AACHO!”

The ringing is instantly followed by three urgent voices,

“MIKEY!”

The baby of the family suddenly finds his older brothers in front of him,

“What are you doing?!” Leo asks.

“You’re supposed to stay in bed!” Raph yells at him.

Mikey sniffs, looking down at the floor.

“You have a high fever, and it seems to be getting worse by the second.” Donnie says sternly, “Get back, now!”

Mikey looks up at them, “B-But… I don’t wanna go…”

“That’s _not_ something for you to decide!” Leo says, “If you keep this up, you’re gonna hurt yourself.”

“Come on, big man…” Raph wraps an arm behind his brother’s neck, trying to push him back to his room. Mikey moved with great force.

“D-Does that mean… no party today?”

“Yes, Michael. Unfortunately.” Donnie says, “We know that you hail family reunions and birthday parties, but I cannot let you stay out of bed for long. You seem to be spacing out. Your eyes are twitching and even rolling unintentionally. I’ve already informed April about your condition and cancelled the celebration. You may not see it, but it’s for your own good.”

Mikey clasps his mouth shut, a tear developing in his eye as he stares at the shaky floor under him. It’s not about the party more than it is about his family getting together, doing something fun, and interested in one action rather than being separated, each one doing their hobby. He loves when Splinter plays the piñata and hits them instead. He loves when April dances weirdly on the weird songs she picks. He loves when Raph gives him a noogie every once in a while. He loves the amazing science-y presents Donnie makes him. He loves when Leo sings the Happy Birthday song dumbly for him. He just… loves his birthday for this.

Yet his damn body decided to stop functioning properly today, ruining everything. And for that, he’s trying too hard not to show how much he’s upset. But how can he when he’s at the verge of crying?

Pressing his mouth into a thin line, Mikey takes a breath, stepping with the guidance of Raph towards his room. He can suddenly feel his head again. How much it aches that it’s making everything foggy. He stops moving, despite Raph’s tugs, to put a hand on it. His legs suddenly feel weak, making him fall on his knees. The sole sound he can hear is screams from his brothers,

“Woah, Mikey!”

“Mikey, are you okay!?”

“What the- ARE YOU CRYING??!”

The pounding of his head finally subsides for a little, leaving him sobbing. His brothers come down on their knees with him, panicked on so many levels, yet decide to hug the youngest in a protective hold.

He wants to say something. He wants to say sorry for worrying them too much. He wants to thank them for taking care of him when he can’t take care of himself. But they all come out in sobs, staining the arms that are holding him. And in the end, his mind shuts down, leaving him in a dark void.

**ROTTMNT**

Michelangelo blinks repeatedly, the ceiling greeting him once joining the waking world. His chin is bended from the pressure of the blankets on top of him, and even though they are many, he can’t help but feel cold. He’s still sweating too much, though.

He firstly checks for any headaches. None. Good, good. He then props himself up with great effort. Once finally sitting on his hammock, Mikey takes a look around, then his eyes widen.

His room is filled with decorations. Red, pink and orange balloons floating everywhere. Big rainbow litter-shaped ones are saying: “H-A-P-P-Y-B-I-R-T-H-D-A-Y-M-I-K-E-Y”. On his desk, many boxes in colorful wraps are sitting there.

Mikey stares in awe, hardly believing what he’s seeing. Then all of a sudden, the door BURSTS open,

“MIKEY, YOU’RE AWAKE!”

Mikey is startled when more than three people call for/hug him. Trying to determine who the rest are, he’s taken aback to see April is also on him, and Splinter standing near the pile, smiling at him.

“OH, YOU SCARED US SO MUCH!” He can hear Leo wail.

“Once the guys told me what happened, I CAME RUNNING!” April screams.

“It’s good that you are well, my son.” Splinter says fondly.

The hug breaks, and Mikey is still at loss of words. All the people in the room smile at his reaction, and Raph starts,

“Did you like it? We asked o’selves, if you can’t get outa bed, why not have a mini party inside your room?!”

“Actually, it was my brilliant idea.” Donnie says, “But yeah, I give the others credit for hanging the decorations.”

“Oh, stop lying, you did nothing to help.” Leo waves a hand, making Donnie glare at him.

Mikey chuckles quietly.

“I made you a cake!” April suddenly introduces one, with white frosting and orange patterns.

“Aaaaaand presents!” Leo points at the boxes on the desk.

“I prepared the music, for we can dance all night here!” Donnie shows the speakers.

“And who can forget the piñata game?” Splinter exclaims while wriggling a bat in hand, scaring off everyone.

Mikey’s smile is widening with each sentence, his eyes sparkling from being overwhelmed, “Guys…” He doesn’t know what to continue with other than, “…you’re seriously the best.”

Everyone smirks, then Leo announces,

“LET’S PARTAAAAAAY!”

The music starts beating and all in the room –except Mikey- start dancing. The youngest’s content reaches its peak. He knows this specific birthday is going to stick with him for a long time. Maybe forever.

Because it’s based on love. His family made it because they love him. And he loves it. They all know it.

And the best part, they didn’t scold him.

He will always appreciate this family, he will never ever find any people like them.

That’s a fact.

.

.

.

Sometime in the middle of the party, the oldest brothers sat on his bed while the others were focusing on Leo’s break-dancing.

“ _Never_ push yourself past your limitation again, do you hear me?!” Donnie whisper-threatens while tugging Mikey’s plastron to be face to face with him.

“Next time you find yourself under a pile of blankets, call for us!” Raph also says aggressively, before they both took off.

Mikey beams fondly.

Well, looks like he’s going to get lectured, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what happened with me oh my God? I said I’d write fluff but it somehow turned to angst I’m so sorry! XD It’s also super dramatic for no reason wow.
> 
> Please know that I was writing this in a hurry and without constructing. I just typed down whatever came into my mind! And it turned out… interesting… XD
> 
> Contact me on Twitter! You can find me [@UniPopcorn1414](https://twitter.com/UniPopcorn1414)! <3


End file.
